Aragorn's Not So Secret Stalker
by Aragorns Elfgirl
Summary: This is a fic based on Aragorn and my character, Ned. There is probably going to be no Arwen, and very lil if any Eowyn. Please r/r! But this is my first Lotr fic so be easy on me!
1. Ned arrives

Aragorn's Not-So-Secret Stalker  
  
  
  
By Aragorns Elfgirl  
  
  
  
A/N: AU! The pairings in this fic are: A/OC & F/E. Faramir/Eowyn is F/E. If you don't like the couples, you're probably are wasting your time reading this. Arwen fans, I'm sorry to say that, in this fic, Arwen does not really exist. Well moving on, please be easy on me! It's my first LotR fanfic. Reviews would be appreciated, but flames about anything totally irrelevant are not welcome.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I bother? No one reads these things anyways .. ah well, I'll just say it. I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you are thick headed enough to believe even for a second that I did... then I'm worried about you. On to the story!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* Ned wakes up and begins to scan the unfamiliar surroundings. She sighs and tries to get up, dropping back down to the ground in frustration*~*  
  
  
  
Ned: *moaning* Ugh. I feel like I haven't slept in weeks. *looking around* Where am I anyway? *she tries to prop herself up on her elbows for a better view of the landscape* My head feels horrible! *she groans* What's going on here?  
  
  
  
*~*She catches sight of three men huddled by a cluster of trees*~*  
  
  
  
Ned: *the first thought that comes to her head* ~Hey they're cute!~ *She shakes her head to rid it of the idea* ~They've probably all got girlfriends anyway~ *Blinking heavily to clear her eyes, she sees the dwarf* ~Maybe not ALL cute!~ *she winces at the thought. Then a thought hits her unexpectedly* ~DWARF??? Where the heck am I?!~  
  
*~* Ned attempts yet again to stand up, but her legs are shaky and weak and do not support her. Giving up, she flops back to the ground, closing her eyes. She begins to daydream about the strange men (though she would never admit it) who were standing so close to her, yet it seemed so far since her legs had apparently decided to take a holiday*~*  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
Ned: *starting to panic even though she knew it wasn't the best idea* ~Where am I? Am I safe here? How will I get home? Will I be able to get back home? What if Im stranded here?!?!?!?! What'll I do?!?! What will I eat?!?!?!~ *in a frenzy she stands up, realizing her dizziness is gone*  
  
  
  
*~*She stands up and brushes herself off, taking a good look at her surroundings now that her head had cleared. She was at the side of a large meadow, and a scattering of trees that grew thicker, eventually turning into a forest. She noticed that the men beside the trees had not moved in the time she had been asleep. On an impulse Ned walks over to them and taps one of them on the shoulder *~*  
  
  
  
Ned: *shyly* Excuse me, could you tell me-- *she suddenly stops mid- sentence and gasps. The person standing in front of her was -* ~No, it couldn't be. My eyes are playing tricks oh me. It couldn't be! It's impossible!~  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
I know, I know it's very short. I just wanted to post a little of it to see what you think, to see if I should go on with this one or give it up and start on another. So if you review, tell me! Thanks! And please review! That little button that says submit review is your friend! Press it and good things will happen! (((for me at least! Hahaha))) and remember, it's my first try at a LOTR fic so be easy on me! 


	2. Ned starts to worry the fellowship

A/n: *I'm back!* ~The few readers I have: OOH CRAP! SHE'S COME BACK! RUN AND HIDE! RUN LIKE YOUR LIVES DEPENDED ON IT! DON'T LET HER FIND US! AGH!~  
  
*Me: muahahaha.*  
  
A/n 2: I want to thank the two people that reviewed my story, they were very helpful, I need more reviews like that! Review people! I will bring my story down from lack of enthusiasm or very severe criticism, and I will keep it up if I receive many fairly good reviews. Hopefully thanks to the reviews I received the story will be seeing some improvement over the next few chapters. Let's just cross our fingers! And as soon as I really develop the story of Ned it will get told. I promise it will get told when it is time.  
  
Disclaimer: On chapter one..if you really need to see one I have one thing to say....go get a life.  
  
(* *) = action ( ~ ~) = A characters thought  
  
~Aragorn???? It couldn't be.he-no it was crazy. He just couldn't be...could he?~ "Uh excuse me sir," She began timidly, "but could you possibly tell me where I am?" "Certainly Lady. You are in the lands of Rohan. Who are you may I ask?" ~Lady? I'm barely a child~ Thought Ned, but she replied. "My Name Is n-Ned. What is your name?" She said stuttering a bit, and more than a little bit frightened now. "My Name is Lord Aragorn, Son of Arathorn." *Ned's jaw dropped.* ~So it was him! But how could he exist? How? It just wasn't right! Maybe this was a dream? Albeit a strange one, but it had to be a dream none the less.~ Ned thought. Not wanting to be rude she decided to go along with their little game, but found herself at a loss of words. She had nowhere to go to, no where to stay no food, she was basically a stranded peasant woman, and she didn't like it. That's when the mirror out of her bag slipped out and clanked to the ground. She was quick to pick it up before any of the fellowship paid any heed to it. But as she was picking it up she caught a glimpse of herself. ~Woa!~ she thought, ~I don't look like me! I look like......well I look like Arwen more than my 14 year old self!~  
  
  
  
Now seriously frightened, Ned just sat down on the grass where she was standing not paying any heed to any of the fellowship. ~What was going on? What happened to her?~ She thought frantically. ~And how can I change it??! Well for now until I can answer some of the questions I have I'll just tag along with the fellowship for now. That is If they let me.~ As ned got up suddenly she didn't feel herself at a loss of words anymore. And she didn't feel shy at all, in fact she felt..........Hyper. *Ned marches up to Aragorn once again* with a polite accent.  
  
Ned: Um, Lord Aragorn, I was wondering if I might be able to ask a favor of you. Sir.  
  
Aragorn: Certainly my lady, what is it?  
  
Ned: Since currently I am at a loss for a place to stay, company and food, might I be allowed to travel with you and your fellowship? I know of things to come, and can warn you of bad ideas and plans, and when attacks will come. Just please allow me to come along with you and your fellowship.  
  
Aragorn: ((confused)) Um, very well, you may come along with us if that is what you wish. If you say you know of things to come then you know the danger you are putting yourself into am I correct? Also that brings me to another riddle. How do you know of things to come?  
  
Ned: ((guiltily)) You see, I am not exactly from around here, and where I dwell there are many books about the great fellowship of the Ring, and frodo's quest with the Ring, and Aragorn's quest to regain the land which is rightfully his and-  
  
*Ned stops talking abruptly, realizing how foolish she must sound to them*  
  
Ned: ((in resignation)) I am a wizard. But my only power is to tell of the future.  
  
Aragorn: ((brightly)) well then, not only will you not be in the way, you will be a great help to us on our quest, of course you may come along with us.  
  
*Ned is so overjoyed she starts screaming Elendil! Elendil! And prancing around doing the frog dance, receiving many worried and funny looks from the fellowship.*  
  
Aragorn: ((frustrated)) cut! I just can't work like this! Ned, that's my line girl! That's MY war call! Get your own!  
  
Ned: gosh. S-O-R-R-Y. You don't have to get all upset over it Aragorn. Continue!  
  
Aragorn: (aside to legolas) Is this what all future seers do?  
  
Legolas: (aside to Aragorn) I'm just taking a wild guess here, but I'm guessing it's just her.  
  
*Now Ned is running around playing bullfrog with no one in particular singing "Why should I care? Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was sooo alone!..." by avril lavigne gaining yet more suspicious looks from the fellowship*  
  
Frodo: Do you think she's drunk? It happened to me one time at that-never mind, I'll shut up now.  
  
Legolas: (with interest) Really now....you've been drunk?  
  
Frodo: (with a nervousness, and you can see his eye twitching) Of course not! Never! Not me! I'm a good little hobbit! Legolas: U huh. I believe ya.not! Give me the details! Where? When? I can't believe our widdle fwodo's all gwon up and getting drunk! Congradulation! *Legolas claps frodo on the back so hard he falls over*  
  
Aragorn: *rolls his eyes at the childishness of his companions and returns his attention to the lovely young guest he happens to be smitten with.* So Lady Ned, where exactly did you come from?  
  
Ned: (with panic and nervousness, and attempting to change the subject) Why ask me that? I mean it's not important. I want to hear about Frodo getting drunk! That wasn't in the book-I mean in my visions.  
  
Legolas: *nods* I agree! I wanna hear about widdle fwodo's experience.  
  
Frodo: (blushing) I told you I didn't get drunk!  
  
Ned and Aragorn and Legolas together: U huh! We believe ya.  
  
  
  
A/n: I hope this one was better than the first. r/r and tell me what ya think! I know exactly what you're going to say! That my story is wonderful and humorous and Ned is enchanting and belongs with Aragorn! They are destined to be together! Reviewers: Not exactly. Me: (seeming to grow to the ceiling, like Gandalf did in the movie) What do you mean "Not exactly"?" Reviewers: *scamper away crying* Me: gosh darn it, I have to stop scaring my reviewers away! 


	3. Interesting details

A/n: Due to requests I will try to fill in more about Ned, and explain about Frodo's "incident", but I'm not promising anything, I will try though. Well on with the story! Reviewers: finally...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't even go there...  
  
~*Now we join Faramir and Eowyn in their Kindgom of Gondor and Rohan*~  
  
Farmir: Eowyn?  
  
Eowyn: ((slightly annoyed)) You've been saying my name for the past hour now! What is it that you want?  
  
Farmir: Eowyn?  
  
Eowyn: gr...it's hopeless! *leaves Farmir to go join Merry* ((who conveniently happens to be visiting at the time.))  
  
Merry: Hullo Eowyn.  
  
Eowyn: Hello master Meriadoc. How are things in the shire?  
  
Merry: Things are normal. People stay in their hobbit holes and stare at people through their windows. It's really quite pleasant once you're used to it.  
  
Eowyn: ((kind of disturbed, and a more than a little worried about Merry)) I see, normal..So what is it like when things aren't normal?  
  
Merry: OH...well those are the times Gandalf comes along, and is disturbed of the peace.  
  
Eowyn: Don't you mean he disturbs the peace?  
  
Merry: yeah...that too.  
  
Eowyn: ???..  
  
Merry: I'm not making the best impression am I?  
  
Eowyn: noooo....whatever gave you that idea? *mutters under her breath* Simpleton...  
  
Merry: SO where's that brother of yours? The riddermark dude with the fake hair in his helmet *under breath* that happens to look VERY bad on him..*out loud again* what's his name again? Eomund? Eom..hey why are you walking away from me?!  
  
  
  
~*back to the more interesting story of Aragorn, and the rest of the little people*~  
  
Ned: ((prancing about happily)) LA la la! I'm part of the fellowship! I'm part of the fellowship! Nee ner nee ner nee ner! La la la la la la! Nee ner nee ner nee ner! I'm part of the fellowship!  
  
Sam: Do ya hav to do that? Mr. Frodo needs his relaxation.  
  
Aragorn: Don't interrupt the charming young beauty!  
  
Ned: *sticks her tongue out* yeah, don't interrupt the charming young beauty! (off to the side) ~Wouldn't Arwen love this..haha. *snickers* Wait a minute! How did Frodo manage to get us off the subject of his little "accident"??!  
  
Aragorn: (wisely) He did that little eye roll thing he does when he's possessed that scares everyone, and after that we sorta just left him alone. Besides Sam of course. (off the side to Ned) I think sam LIKES him!  
  
Ned: NO way! Seriously? Can't be! *snickers* I've got blackmail now! Haha! Even if it isn't true, I can still use it as blackmail! OH SAM!!!!  
  
Aragorn: (sad and annoyed) darn it! Why does he get the girl when I just said something embarrassing about him?!  
  
~A couple minutes later~  
  
Ned: Sooo..Aragorn who do you like?  
  
Aragorn: (blushing and nervous) no one...really no one!...don't look at me like that! I'm not lying! I swear! I don't like anyone!!! What's with the third degree???  
  
Ned: (confused) what was THAT all about?  
  
Aragorn: I DON'T LIKE ANYONE!  
  
Ned: *raises eyebrows* okay..  
  
Aragorn: I don't like you!  
  
Ned: *glare* Oh don't you now?  
  
Aragorn: (nervously pulls at his collar* Is it just me or did it get cold in here?  
  
Legolas and Frodo: It's just you!  
  
Aragorn: FINE FINE FINE! You got me NED! I like you! NOW stop with the third degree! You know the whole time didn't you?  
  
Ned: (confused) I did?  
  
Aragorn: You didn't? ooh...I think I'll join Frodo and shut-up now. We mustn't talk around people.  
  
Frodo: *nods*  
  
Legolas and Ned: FRODO! That reminds us! We hav to torture him with pictures of rings until he tells us about his "accident"  
  
Frodo: anything but that! NO PRETTY RINGS! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'LL TELL YOU!  
  
Ned: *pats Frodo on the head* Good widdle hobbit. Now tell us this story. *mutters* Then I'll hav to hav a work with Mr. Tolkien about leaving the good stuff out...  
  
Frodo: okay well there was this party at Farmir's and well, there was a table, and there was some nice tasting liquid. So I took a sip and got really happy! Like bunny and fluffly stuff happy! Then I took another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another..*goes on for about a half an hour*  
  
Everyone else: Man Frodo how much did you drink?! Gosh. We never knew you had it in you! We're so proud of you! Our widdle fwodo is a man now! As for you sam..enough said. Anyway continue Frodo we get the picture.  
  
Frodo: So anyone I took another sip and it was just really crazy and I was dancing and singing and being wild and then once the drink took hold of me...i did something very very bad...  
  
Everyone else: (with interest) Go on...!  
  
Frodo: I sat down and read a book!  
  
Everyone else: ?? that's it?! That's your bad moment?  
  
Frodo: (guiltily) To...SAM!  
  
Sam: *trying to crawl away without being seen*  
  
Aragorn: *grabs sam* Wait a minute? Sam you were drunk too??? And you didn't tell us?  
  
Sam: No sir, Lord Aragorn, I was just tagging along to make sure Mr. Frodo was okay. Everyone else: SO?  
  
Frodo: Well..then when I asked Faramir if I could hav another drink..*sob* he said "No Frodo, that's enough Orange Juice for you.."  
  
Everyone else: ORANGE JUICE??? THAT WAS YOUR BIG DRINK???  
  
Frodo: Yeah, I mean I did drink my usual 10 glasses of wine. But it's the orange juice that made me drunk..  
  
Everyone else: Of course it couldn't possibly have been the wine..  
  
Frodo: Of course not! Don't be ridiculous! I have wine everyday, and I'm just fine.  
  
Everyone else: Well that sure explains a few things...Frodo dear, I think you need to cut off from the wine..  
  
Aragorn: And I'm going to have a little word with Faramir..  
  
Everyone else: Right! You go Aragorn! tell him it's not good to throw parties!  
  
Aragorn: No, I'm going to ask him why he didn't invite me!!!  
  
A/n: Hope ya like. I know it's a lil weird, what can I say it's my insane moment! Hehe. Just review already! And give me a break! I'm writing this at like midnight! Hehe. (that would explain the insaneness wouldn't it?) 


End file.
